


Remember You

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Tropetastic Tuesday, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #2: Hurt/Comfort in 200 words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #2: Hurt/Comfort in 200 words.

“And then we got married?”

Link smiled. Good, he was finally starting to remember. “That’s right, Rhett.”

The bigger man stared into the light blue eyes gazing down at him, the confusion from moments before replaced in his own by sorrow.

“Well then why haven’t you kissed me yet, bo?” 

Link’s chest clinched at the term, his face falling into a despairing frown.

“Rhett, that’s not --” 

“C'mere.” Rhett reached out, rearranging the IV and heart monitor and taking Link’s hand in his, pulling it to his chest.

With his shaking free hand, Link grazed a thumb against the injured man’s warm forehead. “Rhett, what do you remember?”

Confusion returned to the grey-blue eyes. “I remember you…I remember I love you.”

Link felt his heart hit the floor. “Oh Rhett…” 

How had he messed this up so thoroughly? The doctors thought he would help. _You’ve been friends for so long. Tell him about growing up together. It should be reassuring._

“Rhett…oh god, I’m sorry…we aren’t married to each other.” 

A tear slipped from the pained and bewildered eyes. “Oh.”

Link’s thumb caught the tear as it fell. He softly wiped it away, kissing Rhett’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
